


Fall

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: It's ambiguous, M/M, Nightmares, but really who knows, implied major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Q wakes from a nightmare. No, amemory.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Angst prompt table fill - #1 - Fall
> 
> Heed the tags. I haven't tagged this with the MCD warning on purpose, because you can make up your own mind about the ambiguous ending, but if reading it will make you sad or negatively impact you in any way, DO NOT READ IT!

Q woke with a scream upon his lips. 

Panting, drenched with sweat, he sat up in bed. Reached for his glasses to check the time.

_ 02:37 _

The red numbers glared at him, as if to say “look how much time you have to waste before they’ll let you back in the office.” Q knew he wouldn’t be getting any more sleep tonight. Not in his empty, sweat-soaked bed, his flat too quiet even in the heart of the city. 

The dream… nightmare…  _ memory _ flashed behind his eyelids each time he blinked. 

A fight. 

A gunshot.

A yell.

James, falling. 


End file.
